thesims4memehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Part V
Part V of Meme House originally streamed on the 23rd of September, 2019. This is the first part not to focus on the Bogan Household, as Joel decided to take a break from them after closing the Grill Arc, deciding to focus on the Yoshikage Household and the Kong Household instead. They're not completely absent, however, as Joel plays them briefly, and Bulk Bogan makes cameo appearances while he's playing as other households. Part V features a brief "bonus section" featuring Johnny Zest, in his first playable appearance. Plot and Events Part V starts with Kira Yoshikage making himself some nasty salad, before the neighbors suddenly arrive to throw him a welcoming party, leaving Kira tense as he does not like to attract attention. As Johnny Zest, Funky Kong and Garfield Cat enter his house, Kira spots Enyaba Ordonez walking outside, furious. She then kicks down his trashcan, which angers Kira. He uses his Stand, Killer Queen to explode Enyaba, who dies immediately, with an expression of extreme pleasure on her face, as she's finally free from the horrors of this neighborhood. As Death arrives and a crowd gather to mourn Enyaba, suddenly a red sports car comes out of nowhere, and kills one of the random people who was crying over her death. Putting up a facade in order to protect his quiet life, Kira cries fake tears for the two people who died at his doorstep. As his house has way too many people at the moment, thanks to the untimely deaths of Enyaba and the random man, Kira decides to then leave and cook himself some veggie burgers in the public grill near the house of Johnny Zest. Bored, and starting to regret moving into his neighborhood, as so far his life there has been far from quiet, Kira decides to use Killer Queen to make random people slip and fall on the streets, but that isn't enough to cheer him up. Kira then goes home and drinks some Monster to instantly feel better about his day, while Killer Queen twerks in the kitchen. Kira then buys a computer and finds himself the most boring job possible, in order to satisfy his life wish. Killer Queen notices that his master has found himself a job, and decides to apply to the job of table cleaner at the local McDonalds. Somehow the fast food branch accepts his application, even though Killer Queen is completely invisible to non-Stand Users. Feeling uncomfortable after eating some fruitcake, Kira decides to use his new computer to search for cute-looking hands. He gets his fix on before starting to shitpost on r/StardustCrusaders, where he meets Dio Brando, who is also bored and posting bad memes on the subreddit. Kira starts to feel uneasy after seeing such sexy hands on the internet earlier. He finds a man with a Waluigi haircut on the streets. Smooth as always, Kira seduces the man, kisses his hands and then bashes his head with an axe, killing him instantly. He then heads back inside to continue shitposting. Meanwhile, Bonzi Buddy receives a visit from Satan outside of his treehouse. The Devil was observing Bonzi's attempt to become legit and his torment at the hands of DIO, and offers him the powers to defend himself from the vampire, for the cost of his soul. Bonzi accepts the offer, but is tasked by Satan to set someone on fire in order to obtain his satanic powers. Bonzi decides to call in sick at his first day in his IT job in order to do the Devil's bidding. He successfully sets a woman on fire, and as he watches her pain and despair, Satan appears and consumes his soul, gifting him with demonic powers in a fiery explosion. A murder of crows appear, as Bonzi now attracts the evil birds by simply existing. As the woman Bonzi set on fire is panicking, he simply tells her to calm down before walking away to test his new powers on an elderly lady walking by. After many hours of excruciating pain, the woman finally succumbs to the flames. He then sets deadly bees on Keanu Reeves, who actually doesn't give a fuck about them. The two chat for a bit before Bonzi goes back home to take a peepee. After Bonzi comes home, Funky decides to go to the local bar to hang out and meet some bros. Even though he is straight-edge, he likes the atmosphere of the place and orders a glass of water. He then decides to go dance next to the bar's jukebox alongside a man who has Bonzi Buddy's face. While Funky and Fake Bonzi dance, someone butchers the bartender for meat. Upon seeing the ghost tending the bar and the hands and feet on the floor, Funky is freaked out and goes home. At home, while Funky sleeps, Bonzi Buddy takes an evil shit, which attracts an evil spirit to check out the evil shit. Bonzi then orders pizza, but for some reason is unable to take it when the pizza girl finally arrives at this treehouse. Meanwhile, the Bogan House is invaded by the trouble-making child that tried to steal their Skyrim in Part IV. DIO then sets deadly bees on him to teach him a lesson, and the child leaves the house, running away and screaming as he is stung by the bees. The next day, after Bonzi leaves for work, Funky decides to visit his friend Johnny Zest. The two dance and chat for a bit, with Johnny having an actually good time for a change. The conversation takes a turn for the awkward when Funky makes a sexual innuendo on Johnny's ears, but Funky is such a charismatic person that he manages to salvage the situation. As Johnny leaves for work, Funky decides to hire a guitarist to play the guitar for him, for a few hours. What Funky did not know, however, is that while the guitarist is very skilled, he refuses to play any song except for the Flintstones theme. Funky decides to play some guitar as well, but his skills are so abysmal that they make the master guitarist puke upon hearing the awful sounds made by the ape. The man then removes all of his clothes, and pukes again. Funky is shocked by this behavior, and runs away from the man to bake a chocolate cake for his friend Johnny, as an apology for hiring a complete nutjob to come to his house and play his guitar. While Funky is busy baking the cake, Cesar Millan decides to resume playing Johnny's guitar, still completely naked and covered in puke, impregnating the guitar with the scent of his cock and balls and puke: "Pissed and shit and cummed in my pants I am puking on the floor Now I wish I was a whore I got NO PANTS Oh my God! Please!!!" The trauma from seeing this random old dude just getting naked and playing Johnny's guitar with his floppy cock out is so much that Funky messes up the cake he was making. He then decides to go sleep on Johnny's bed to forget about what he just saw. After playing the guitar for several hours, even though Johnny is at work and Funky is sleeping, so no one is listening to his songs, Cesar Millan decides to finally leave the trailer, walking home still completely nude on the streets. Johnny arrives from work just in time to see the naked old man leave his trailer, and is left shocked. Johnny tries to get inside, but it turns out Funky accidentally locked the door. Unable to get in, Johnny decides to sleep on a bench outside. In the morning, Funky tries to make Johnny some breakfast, but Johnny interrupts him saying that it's inappropriate. After fucking around placing Johnny's stuff on his head, Funky leaves and goes back home. After Funky leaves, Johnny notices that his guitar reeks, for some reason. He is then visited by Bonzi, Kira and Bogan. Fearing for his life, Johnny refuses to open the door and let them in, instead hiding in his bedroom while they wait outside. After contemplating his options for a while, Johnny decides to accept the fruitcake that Bonzi brought him, as he does not know the man. He discovers that Bonzi is a drug dealer and buys some weed from the monkey. He then invites Bonzi over, and the satanic drug dealer starts dancing to his radio, before stealing some of his appliances. After getting kicked out by Johnny, Kira decides to use his Stand to shitpost while he eats breakfast. He then has the idea of adopting a cat, because that would make sense for a person living by himself. Everything to keep up the facade of being a normal salaryman. Soon, the adoption agent arrives with a male, neutered kitten for Kira. Kira quickly bonds with the cat and buys him a bed, a bowl and some toys to play with while he's at work. He then uses his Stand to play with the cat while he talks to the adoption agent. As the woman leaves, Kira plays with the cat with a laser pointer, while using Killer Queen to shitpost on Reddit. Suddenly, while Kira plays with Stray Cat and uses his Stand to make dinner, his house is invaded by two ghosts. Not wanting to be bothered while he is playing with his cat, Kira uses Killer Queen to beat up the ghosts, who fall on the floor, defeated. Meanwhile, Kira has dinner. Meanwhile, a midget and his android friend buy an empty lot and build themselves a colorful tower in the shape of a rat, with a small cramped basement where the two start living in. Character Debuts *Pizza Goth (Cameo) *Kory Fuller (Cameo, Death) *Devil *Keanu Reeves *Cesar Millan *Stray Cat Yoshikage *Twitch Chat *Jerma 985 Memorable Quotes Trivia *Part V features the first "major death" of Meme House, the death of Enyaba Ordonez, who was a major supporting character in the earlier Parts, though she had fallen into disuse by then. Category:Parts Category:Season 1